


Об утешении

by bfcure



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Author: lavvyan, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Джон хочет того, что, как считает, не может получить… (спойлер: он хочет обнимашек).Это перевод чудесного фика "That Comfort Thing " автора lavvyanThis is a translation of the amazing fic "That Comfort Thing " by lavvyan





	Об утешении

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Comfort Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42962) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> AU по отношению к началу 5 сезона сериала.

Джон нуждался в том, чтобы его обняли.  
  
Что само по себе было очень плохо. По своей природе Джон не относился к людям, обожавшим объятия, и стремился избегать любого физического контакта, за исключением похлопывания по спине или дружеского тычка. Но сейчас он заплатил бы любые деньги тому, кто крепко обнял бы его на минуту, возможно, даже шепча что-то вроде: «Всё будет в порядке».  
  
Наверное, это желание было жалким. Но Джон и чувствовал себя жалким.  
  
Когда он очнулся, его окружали камни и темнота. Рация и P-90 отсутствовали, а бок горел от боли. На его крик никто не отозвался. Джон вспомнил, что это место было заминировано — ещё одно доказательство хитрости Майкла — и они не смогли найти Тейлу до того, как взорвалась бомба.   
  
Джон пошевелился, и с губ сорвался мучительный стон. С правой стороны он нащупал в боку, там, где заканчивался жилет, что-то тонкое и испещрённое бороздками. Металл был липким от крови. Джон стиснул зубы и продолжил исследовать то, что его окружало. Справа он наткнулся на обломки камней, но сверху и слева их не обнаружил. Похоже, Джон лежал в пустом пространстве под обломками. И если ему улыбнётся удача, он сумеет выбраться и вызвать помощь из Атлантиды. Джон вдохнул поглубже, опёрся рукой на неровный пол и рванулся вверх.   
  
От неожиданной вспышки боли к горлу подступила тошнота. «Плохая идея», — пробормотал он, когда желание закричать отступило, но рядом не наблюдалось никого, кто мог бы предложить что-нибудь более эффективное.  
  
Родни наверняка придумал бы отличный план, да и по части объятий он был специалистом — о чём Джинни и Ронон знали не понаслышке. Но, увы, Родни стоял слишком близко к консоли, когда прозвучал взрыв. А на месте Майкла Джон прилепил бы к ней дополнительный брикет C4, чтобы никто не сумел извлечь из этой консоли информацию. Ронон стоял рядом, но Джон, ощупав обломки, не нашёл никаких следов его присутствия.  
  
Тем не менее, он позвал хриплым от пыли и усталости голосом:  
  
— Ронон! Родни?  
  
Никто не ответил.  
  
— Майор Лорн, доложите обстановку!  
  
Молчание. Джон закусил губы.  
  
Он был так уверен, что спасёт Тейлу. А вместо этого убил всю команду.  
  
От осознания этого факта стало холодно. Бок начал болеть сильнее, но Джона это не волновало. Он был обязан выбраться отсюда и найти Тейлу. Ради Ронона и Родни.  
  
Джон пополз на ощупь через обломки, сквозь темноту. Сверху сыпалась пыль; он сморщил нос, но это не помогло — он всё равно чихнул.  
  
— Сукин сын, — простонал Джон, держась за бок, продолжая пробираться через завал.   
  
Он пытался дышать, не обращая на боль, но чувствовал, что внутри него что-то было не так.  
  
Вообще-то всё пошло не так. К этому времени они уже должны были вернуться на Атлантиду вместе с Тейлой, целой и невредимой, и готовиться к рождению её ребёнка. Родни должен был ухаживать за Дженнифер Келлер, которую так рано потерял Родни из другой реальности. А Ронон… Предполагалось, что он будет жаловаться на скуку, как он всегда делал в перерыве между миссиями, и втягивать Джона в придуманные им дурацкие игры.  
  
Чёрт. Джон проморгался и потёр глаза ладонью, размазывая по лицу грязь и солёный пот.  
  
Ему правда было очень нужно это объятие.  
  
Что-то глухо хрустнуло над головой, и на него упало ещё больше грязи с мелкими осколками камня. Джон замер, затаив дыхание, в ожидании, когда уляжется пыль. Однако хруст не прекратился. Где-то вдалеке камни ударялись о металл.   
  
А затем рухнул потолок.  
  
Джон едва успел прикрыть голову руками, когда на него обрушился водопад из острых осколков. Что-то воткнулось в его правую ногу и пришпилило её к полу. Джон закричал. Камни продолжали сыпаться, пока он не оказался погребён под половиной здания.  
  
Джон попробовал вдохнуть, но камни давили на грудь, и он мог лишь тихо хрипеть. Темнота вокруг сгустилась; от прилива крови перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Джон задыхался, ощущая привкус пыли и металла на губах, а реальность ускользала прочь.  
  
Прежде чем темнота поглотила его, он подумал, что каменные тиски вокруг него походили на объятие.   
  
Почти.  
  


***

  
  
Джон ненадолго пришёл в себя: кто-то гладил его по волосам, и он чувствовал дуновение воздуха.  
  
— …это в его духе — стать единственным, кто не выберется живым из этой передряги, — жаловался Родни. Он сам умер, поэтому, кто бы говорил.   
  
— Мне действительно нужно свободное пространство для работы, — немного резко ответила Келлер. В том, что они находились рядом друг с другом, имелся смысл, даже если Джон не помнил, почему.   
  
— Но с ним всё будет в порядке, верно? — спросил Родни.  
  
В его голосе звучало столько тревоги и беспокойства, что Джону очень хотелось сделать или сказать хотя бы что-нибудь, но его веки были тяжелыми, словно на них сосредоточился весь вес железных балок и камней, а онемевшее тело пронзали вспышки боли. Когда его бока коснулись чьи-то пальцы, он потерял сознание.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Джон вновь пришёл в себя, всё вокруг — сверху, снизу, внутри — казалось мягким. Моргая, он изучал потолок медотсека, а потом повернул голову влево. Шея сильно затекла, и его удивило, почему она не заскрипела.  
  
На соседней кровати лежала Тейла. Разметавшиеся по подушке золотисто-каштановые волосы напоминали нимб. Её живот был плоским; в объятиях Ронона, завёрнутый в белые пелёнки, радостно гукал ребёнок, пока тот играл с его крошечными пальчиками. Джон долго не сводил с них глаз.   
  
— Когда-нибудь ты доведёшь меня до сердечного приступа, — заявил Родни, и Джон повернулся к нему. Родни всё это время тихо сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью Джона, сжимая его левое запястье. Он гладил большим пальцем нежную кожу на внутренней стороне, и смотрел на свои движения, не отрываясь. Вверх, вниз. Налево и направо. Снова и снова. — Сначала ты исчезаешь на двенадцать дней и возвращаешься с обезвоживанием, едва не получив тепловой удар, потом тебя проткнуло арматурой, а сейчас, как будто всего этого мало, ты ползал по развалинам здания, пока на тебя не упали его остатки.   
  
Возмущение Родни было настолько привычным, что оно причиняло боль. Невыносимую боль, потому что всё, что Джон когда-либо желал, — видеть вою команду рядом, в целости и сохранности. Ради этого он сражался все эти месяцы. Теперь же Джон умирал под завалами, а глупый мозг напоследок терзал его картинами того, чего он уже никогда не увидит. И, чёрт, воображаемая реальность выглядела такой настоящей…   
  
Джон сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
— Я… — начал он, но слова колючками застревали в горле, оставляя царапины. Джон откашлялся, но это лишь ухудшило ситуацию: немедленно заныли рёбра, бок и правая нога.  
  
— Эй, полегче, — Родни помог ему сесть, коснувшись лопаток прохладной ладонью, и поднёс к его губам стакан с пластиковой соломинкой.   
  
Джон пил холодную воду мелкими глотками, чувствуя, как становится легче дышать.  
  
Его охватило желание заплакать.  
  
— Прости, — выдохнул Джон, поставив чашку обратно на прикроватный столик. Он взглянул на Родни, и глаза защипало: тот смотрел на него озадаченно, но без малейшего намёка на осуждение. Джон вцепился в воображаемые простыни. Голова раскалывалась. — Прости, — повторил он, ощущая себя самым несчастным человеком на свете. — Я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня тебя убили.  
  
Родни нахмурился.   
  
— Ты ни в чём не виноват.  
  
— Из-за меня погибли все, — Джон поджал губы и уставился на простыни. Ронон, Тейла, Родни, ребёнок… все мертвы. Потому что он… — Потому что я никогда не делаю достаточно, — пробормотал он.  
  
Большие, прохладные ладони обхватили его лицо, заставляя Джона поднять голову и поглядеть на Родни. Всё расплывалось, кроме его глаз. Их Джон видел чётко.  
  
Они были такими синими. Как небо. Джону всегда нравилось небо.  
  
— У тебя высокая температура, — медленно произнёс Родни, подчёркивая каждый слог, словно он разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком. — Ты находишься под действием лекарств и явно ничего не соображаешь, поэтому я воспользуюсь простейшими словами, чтобы до тебя дошло, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Мы не умерли. Тот взрыв никого не убил. Лорн сломал ногу, а Смит, Смайт, или как там его зовут, вывихнул запястье. Кроме тебя, никто серьёзно не пострадал. Майкл прилетел, чтобы выяснить, кто активировал его ловушку. Мы телепортировались на его корабль, пока тебе делали операцию, вытащили Тейлу, я принял роды, а Ронон взорвал Майкла к чертям. Нам даже удалось спасти нескольких атозианцев.  
  
Родни легонько встряхнул Джона, и тот застыл, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
— Когда мы вернулись, Келлер сказала, что у тебя дважды останавливалось сердце. Ты напугал Ронона до полусмерти, — от кровати Тейлы донеслось фырканье, — и меня. Ты до смерти напугал меня.  
  
Джону хотелось извиниться или, возможно, спросить Родни, знает ли тот, что это — только галлюцинация. А может, они были в каком-то странном Раю. Вся команда вместе навсегда. Ему хотелось спросить, здесь ли Форд. Но вместо этого с губ сорвалось:  
  
— Эта обстановка не подходит для объятий.  
  
Щёки Джона под ладонями Родни тут же заполыхали, а голова разболелась с новой силой. Очертания комнаты плыли, и Джон был уверен: если бы Родни не держал его, поток унёс бы его прочь, в подступающую темноту.  
  
— Э-э? — недоумённо заморгал Родни. Где-то рядом негромко засмеялся Ронон. Джон улыбнулся, но затем вспомнил о своей цели.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы меня обняли, — честно признался он, стараясь не провалиться во тьму. Он отказывался упускать последние моменты жизни и возможность получить от Родни воображаемое объятие. — Мы не могли бы?..  
  
Но все усилия были напрасны. Джон не мог больше держать глаза открытыми, его тело обратилось в камень, безжизненный и тяжёлый, и последнее, что он почувствовал, — сожаление…  
  


***

  
  
Келлер не выпускала Джона из медотсека две недели: она не горела желанием видеть его внутренности снова. Пусть Джон сначала поправится, а уж потом отправляется на очередное задание с взрывами. Ему проткнуло арматурой бок и ногу, на рёбрах остались вмятины от ушиба, а руки были сплошь покрыты синяками и царапинами. Джон считал, что винить его в этом несправедливо, но если галактика Пегас чему-то его и научила, так это выбирать битвы. А из спора с Келлер он вряд ли бы вышел победителем.   
  
Джон помнил не очень много о первых днях на больничной койке. Ему дали лучшее обезболивающее, что могла предложить Земля, поэтому в памяти возникали расплывающиеся лица и отрывки разговоров. Кажется, он спросил Ронона, как он сделал себе такую причёску. К счастью, Джон не был в этом уверен и не собирался уточнять. Улыбка Тейлы лучилась теплотой и нежностью. Интересно, что он сказал ей? Это Джон тоже не стремился выяснять. Тейла находилась дома, в безопасности, с малышом Торреном Родни. Этого было достаточно. А от выражения на лице Родни, когда Тейла спросила, может ли она назвать своего сына в его честь, у Джона до сих пор сжималось сердце.   
  
Он покачал головой, дохромал до кровати и осторожно сел на неё, морщась от боли в боку. Келлер наконец-то разрешила ему покинуть медотсек, но Джон очень быстро понял, почему она настояла, чтобы он пока не возвращался на службу. Прогулка от медотсека к залу управления, а после от кабинета Сэм к его собственной комнате высосала из Джона все силы. Он чувствовал себя так, будто пробежал марафон. Джон как раз размышлял, как закинуть ноги не кровать и при этом не шевелить ими, когда в дверь позвонили.   
  
Он скривился и недружелюбно посмотрел на дверь. Она была, по меньшей мере, в полумиле от него. Звонок затрезвонил вновь.   
  
Джон со вздохом встал, опять поморщился от боли и подошёл к двери.  
  
За ней стоял Родни и держал руку на звонке. Джон склонил голову набок.  
  
— Знаешь, если ты будешь звонить в дверь, как сумасшедший, она всё равно не откроется быстрее.  
  
— Да, да, — отмахнулся Родни. — Я могу войти?  
  
Джон приподнял бровь, однако отступил в сторону, чтобы его пропустить. Проходя в комнату, Родни бросил на него один взгляд, но после отвёл глаза. Он вёл себя… подозрительно: сжимал и разжимал пальцы, переступал с ноги на ногу, остановившись рядом с кроватью. Джон молча закрыл дверь.   
  
Родни забарабанил пальцами по бедру. Раздражённо вздохнул, взглянул на Джона, отвернулся, прочистил горло, опять посмотрел на Джона и в конце концов спросил:   
  
— Ты не можешь просто подойти сюда?  
  
Джон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Родни закатил глаза и немного расслабился:   
  
— Я не собираюсь говорить: «Пожалуйста», если ты ждёшь именно этого.  
  
Джон с улыбкой сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Он бы скучал без всего этого. В последнее время Родни заметно нервничал, находясь рядом с ним. В медотсек он забегал ненадолго и постоянно пребывал в напряжении. Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит, но это его беспокоило. Он не забыл голограмму старого Родни, чьё лицо покрыли морщинами возраст и горе. Джон хотел того Родни, которого он знал: того, кто самодовольно улыбался, не стеснялся в выражениях и никогда не сдавался. Может быть, сейчас у них появился шанс восстановить прежние отношения.   
  
Остановившись напротив Родни, Джон вытянул руки вдоль тела и сказал:  
  
— И что теперь?  
  
Родни сглотнул и набрал в грудь воздуха.  
  
— Уровень неловкости зависит только от тебя, — произнёс он.  
  
— Что?  
  
Родни пересёк разделяющее их расстояние со страхом, и вместе с тем решительно. Он обхватил Джона, лишая его возможности двигаться, и притянул к себе, чтобы… обнять.  
  
Джон замер, ощущая тепло и надёжность тела Родни. Чёрт, он чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце.  
  
— Ты можешь избавить нас от неловкости в любой момент, — пробормотал Родни ему в плечо.  
  
У Джона вырвался смешок, похожий на всхлип. Он закрыл глаза и прислонился к макушке Родни щекой. От него немного пахло потом, а ещё Родни пах собой, и впервые за несколько недель Джон сумел расслабиться. Он вытянул руки, насколько получилось, и положил их Родни на талию. Тот тихо вздохнул. Они стояли, не размыкая объятий, и — удивительное дело — это не было странным.  
  
— Почему? — еле слышно спросил Джон. По какой-то не совсем понятной причине его сердце колотилось, как бешеное.  
  
Родни крепче притиснул его к себе.  
  
— Ты сказал, что тебе это нужно.  
  
Что-то внутри Джона, какая-то часть, которой ему много лет не хватало, встала на место. Желудок скрутило спазмом, но сердце забилось ещё быстрее от предвкушения.  
  
Родни из другой реальности оплакивал Дженнифер Келлер и стремился победить само время, чтобы вернуть её и погибших друзей. Джон предполагал, что в этой вселенной история будет развиваться по похожему сценарию, разве что Джону повезёт, и он не умрёт. Но перед ним был не Родни из другой реальности.   
  
Этот Родни принадлежал ему.  
  
Джон выпутался из его объятий и сделал шаг назад. Родни опустил руки и с несчастным видом взглянул на Джона, очевидно, ожидая какой-то негативной реакции. И сейчас именно Джону пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы выдавить:  
  
— А если я хочу большего?  
  
Родни нахмурил брови, явно не понимая, что Джон имел в виду. А затем резко вдохнул, и его зрачки расширились от удивления.  
  
— Клянусь, Шеппард, если это ещё одна шутка…  
  
Джон поцеловал его.  
  
Родни на самом деле был гением, потому что он тут же замолк и с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй, сильнее сжимая плечи Джона. В происходящем по-прежнему не наблюдалось ничего странного. По идее, это должно было пугать, но не пугало. Джон знал Родни, знал его лучше, чем кого-либо другого. Они с самого начала подходили друг другу, и поцелуй не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Не для них.  
  
Джон придвинулся ближе к Родни, желая почувствовать его всем телом, и Родни со стоном приоткрыл рот. Боже, целоваться с ним оказалось восхитительно. Родни не терял времени и полностью сосредоточился на этом действии, как он делал, когда объяснял что-то, размахивая руками, и Джон подумал, что может утонуть в этом поцелуе.   
  
А потом он неудачно перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и вскрикнул, когда бок обожгло болью. Джон сильнее опёрся на правую ногу и охнул. Родни тут же его отпустил и уставился на него с тревогой во взгляде.   
  
— Твой бок?  
  
— Ага, — скривился Джон. — И нога, чёрт её дери.  
  
Родни облизал губы и почти робко предложил:  
  
— Ну, так как ты не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, если ты ляжешь, я… э-э… останусь.  
  
— Не жди от меня многого, — мягко ответил Джон, и внутри стало тепло при виде растерянности на лице Родни.  
  
— А кто сказал, что это обязательно?  
  
Джон не мог не поцеловать его снова.  
  
Они забрались в кровать в боксерах и футболках. Джон осторожно перекатился на левый бок, положил голову на плечо Родни и закинул одну руку ему на живот. Это была самая удобная поза за последние две недели, и с его губ слетел довольный вздох.   
  
— Мы пропустим ужин, — сонно пожаловался Родни, впрочем, без особого раздражения в голосе.  
  
— Я сделаю тебе сэндвич, — пообещал Джон, зевая и закрывая глаза.  
  
И мгновенно заснул.


End file.
